The Setting Sun
by ZombieReader74
Summary: Abe Tosuku tells of his time during the Z-War in Japan and joining the Shield Society


**The Setting Sun**

 **[I am here with an elderly man named Abe Tosuku, a Japanese man who lives in Yokohama. I caught up with him while he was at work with the UN Mission to Japan. He agreed to speak to me about the War]**

 **Can you tell me your age Mr Tosuku?**

I am 65.

 **What did you do before the War?**

I worked the subway lines in Tokyo. I was the administrator for the Kita-Senju Station, had worked there my entire life.

 **Do you remember the first outbreak in Japan?**

Not really. I think I remember it being somewhere down South.

 **Then can you tell me what you do remember?**

Certainly. It was a rather comfortable day in Tokyo and I was sitting in my office doing work, when I heard a knock on the door. I remember it because it was hurried and rather rushed. Not something that happens in Japan. I bid the person entrance and saw it was my son **(he stops speaking for a second before continuing, his voice is more strained and has a sad tone)** it was my son Tanji. He was supposed to be at school and when I pointed this out to him he quickly apologized before sitting at my desk.

 **What did Tenji say?**

He said the saifu **(Japanese slang for undead)** had attacked his school. He barely got out with his life. That was when I noticed his white shirt had red splotches of differing sizes on it and became worried. He also stated that, that one of his classmates...they bit him.

 **Oh…**

I then tried to call 119 but the system was overwhelmed with calls and I couldn't get through so I let him stay in my office. When I left my office I saw that most of the workers were already gone. I asked one of the remaining workers why everybody had left and he said that they left to save their families. I couldn't object to that and allowed the rest to leave, but they didn't, according to them they had no family to return to. Instead they stayed at their posts until, at least from what I hear, the saifu killed them. They were braver that I. I took my son and got into my car but was amazed to see the chaos Tokyo had descended into. Gunfire was a constant, along with sirens and screams, oh my god….the screaming

 **Do you need a minute?**

No...no I'm fine. The saifu had mainly been confined to city center so I fled North. I drove to Mito, a small community where my family was from. It took around an hour and a half due to traffic. That was when my son entered the first stage of infection. His wound turned purple and he was in constant pain. It hurt me as both a father and human to see him in such pain and be able to not do anything. When I arrived in Mito it was relatively peaceful and I spent the rest of the day there. As night came my son, who was laying in his old bed, well his condition worsened. I volunteered to watch over him since rumors of bites turning people were already common. I grabbed my father's old officer's sword I kept in my room and I sat in silence as my son slipped into a coma then died. I didn't cry, it was not unexpected so I was not as sad as I should have been. An hour later his eyes opened and I knew what I had to do.

 **You...you don't need to elaborate**

No, you asked for everything I could remember. I unsheathed my sword and said a Shinto prayer as I prepared to behead him. However, he charged me and tried to tear my throat out. I kept him at arm's length and I stupidly hesitated in doing the deed. That gave my wife, his mother, the extra second to appear behind him and scream. We both stopped and before I could react, he leaped on her. She was overpowered and murdered in cold blood right in front of me. I then finally killed them.

 **Did you go for the head first?**

Yes. I knew that it would be the quickest way to kill a human, and inferred the same would hold true to saifu. With a few quick slices both were dead on my houses floor. That was when I took on my new job.

 **As a…**

Zombie hunter.

 **You hunted zombies?**

Yes, as the rest of the country descended into violence I gathered a group of people and taught them ways to kill saifu. Then we defended our homes.

 **How long did you keep Mito clean?**

No, we didn't defend the entire city. Mito is a city of around 300,000 people, the job was to big. Instead, we protected our neighborhood with our lives.

 **For how long?**

Two months. Then the Tokyo Horde began to spread out across the country in search of food and we were forced to move our families.

 **Where did you move them?**

There were about thirteen of us so we moved North because we heard the JSDF was establishing a safe zone in Hokkaido. We moved by night and stayed as far from cities as much as possible, only the strongest of people venturing into them to gain supplies.

 **How long did it take you to get to Hokkaido?**

We never made it. Winter in Japan is harsh and we were unable to adapt fast enough, a majority of the group died that first winter. Those that survived, including me, only did because of the Shield Society.

 **The Shield Society saved you?**

We were trapped by a blizzard while moving through Aizo and had huddled under an outcropping. While we were huddled together, prepared to die, we saw someone. That one person quickly became a group of about five people. We immediately knew they were not saifu because we had seen them freeze already. They were a Shield Society supply sweep. They helped us back to the main hideout where we were met by Sensei Tatsumi himself. We wintered there and we were taught the art of fighting the saifu. We also were updated on Japan's evacuation and that there was no safe zone on Hokkaido.

 **Are you still a member of the Shield Society?**

Just a honorary member. I don't go on any sweeps any more nor do I lead any sects, I now work with the UN Mission in my country to gather statistics about the saifu's impact on Japan

 **You said you only wintered with the Shield Society. What did you do when the winter ended?**

I left with a group of Shield Society members to found an offshoot up North and extend the reach of the Society. I led them for the rest of the War.

 **What made you decide to leave**?

When I was heading back to the main HQ to deliver my latest sweep report, I witnessed the dark side of the Shield Society.

 **The dark side?**

Oh yes. While I believe that Sensei Ijiro and Sensei Tatsumi were kept in the dark by deception or by their own want, I saw the Society do things that would stain their great legacy.

 **Could you tell me some?**

 **[He looks around, as if checking for something, before leaning closer to tell the story.]** I was accompanying a sweep team into Fukushima, the city I was near when I almost died in the blizzard, and my group found a young woman. She could not have been more than 25 or so, a real doll of a woman. She came to us for help after we cleared the saifu trying to break into her apartment. I, as the leader of the group, agreed to lead her back to HQ but I was usurped by one of my lieutenants. He, and his younger squadmates, all more than probably _otaku_ in previous lives, also agreed for a price.

 **Did they want….**

Yes, they allowed her to come with us in exchange for sexual favors. I found the practice repugnant, but I was swiftly overpowered by my more spry and energetic comrades who tied me up. They left me in the closet while they abused her.

 **What happened after you got out?**

I killed them so they could no longer stain the Society's honor. However, from reports I am reading, this was not the only time they did this. **[He is referencing the dozens of women who have come forth claiming that they were sexually abused by Society members.]**

 **What happened when you returned to base?**

I reported that the team had been attacked and killed by a horde, the woman agreed with the story and they were counted as casualties.

 **Why are you only coming forward now?**

Because I am an old man, my family is dead and I have no body left. The Society will no doubt come after me for reporting this. If they do and they kill me, it will be a blessing to finally see my son again. **[A small smile comes over his face]**

 **Oh, uh, okay. Well, uh, I think my times up Mr Tosuku I beg your leave.**

By all means, you may go.

 **Well then, you may return to your work. [I then leave the building.]**

 **I published this report three days after leaving Japan. I read in a UN report that in total 55 women are known to have been abused to some degree while the Society operated in Z-dominated Japan. The UN has pressed Japan to prosecute but so far no arrests were made. Abe Tosuku was found a month later beheaded in his bathtub. The death was ruled a suicide by the police.**


End file.
